Luna
by 8starry-eyed8
Summary: Reality can leave you on the ground in a bloody heap.  But it helps if there's someone around to pick you up and put the pieces back together.  CourierXBoone, rated M for language.  Please please please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

First Fallout fanfiction!

Luna

Reality can leave you on the ground in a bloody heap. But it helps if there's someone around to pick you up and put the pieces back together. CourierXBoone, rated M for language. Please please please read and review!

For those of you who don't think Boone is attractive, just pretend he's hotter than he actually is. Please review so I know if this is any good xD. I gave this an M rating just to be safe.. I think there's only like one f-word so far. :D

I'll be putting up more chapters depending on feedback, so.. don't hurt my feelings too much. thankssssss

* * *

><p>I'm settled at a warm campfire on a starry night, feeling sleepy and comfortable.<p>

A handsome man sits close to me. His black hair is long and tousled, reaching his earlobes. The firelight illuminates his gently smiling face, and I can't help feeling exhilarated when I realize his smile is directed at me. My heart beats faster in delight.

We are alone, and a surge of unexpected bliss runs through me. He puts a strong arm around my shoulders and I feel myself pressing against him. I gaze up into his dark eyes in wonder. The guilt I see there, only for an instant, tells me this is wrong.

But how could something that feels so right be wrong? He smiles again, and like magic I'm at peace again.

_That smile_.

So familiar, yet so much like a distant memory. I live off his smile; it fills me with life.

I close my eyes contentedly and lean by head against his chest. It's firm, yet comforting, and I feel at home.

But these perfect moments are fleeting.

He stiffens suddenly and leans forward, his arm now missing from my lonely shoulders. I reach for him cautiously, but he isn't looking. He stares past me with narrowed eyes, into the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" he asks with suspicion.

I jolted awake as an explosion sounded in the distance. I sat up in a panic, heart pounding. After a few seconds the location registers in my mind. The night was cold against my skin, reminding me of who wasn't there anymore.

_That dream again…_

"Boone, was that…?" I asked in a low voice.

"Shh."

He was crouched on the ground, eyes trained on the dark wasteland, waiting. His back was to me, the moonlight dimly illuminating his tense form. I tried to stay silent.

"Boone—?"

I was cut off by a second explosion, not 30 feet from our tiny camp.

Long-range rocket launcher, I guessed, judging from the size of the explosion.

Maybe a split-second after it impacted the dry earth, Boone had grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. I stumbled behind him, my mind still cloudy with sleep. I barely remembered to grab my sword.

"Get ready," he grunted, expertly aiming his rifle.

My mind cleared as I prepared for a fight. We slowly backed away from our invisible assailants, eyes focused on the dimly lit wasteland. After a few seconds, they appeared through the smoke of their badly aimed blasts: raiders, on another random rampage.

They laughed manically, probably high, and jabbed the air with their knives, as I charged at them with my bumper sword.

They stopped laughing when it broke their faces.

Boone easily took down the carrier of the inaccurate rocket launcher, a few more followers wielding assault rifles, and the fight was over. I couldn't help but be proud of the efficiency of our teamwork.

Over just a few weeks, Boone and I had learned each other's strengths and weaknesses.

We watched each other's backs, and so far we hadn't lost.

"They have… chems. And some caps," I said, looting their corpses. "And stimpacs!"

"Good. We're running low," Boone commented passively, picking up the campsite. "We have to move. There might be more around."

I nodded in agreement and began packing up.

"Besides, you could use more sleep," he added, hoisting the bedroll over his shoulder.

I followed him, as always, like a puppy. Even though I had asked _him _to travel with _me_, he usually led when we traveled together. He must have been comfortable with leadership, or felt I wasn't qualified. I told him where we were going, but he got going first.

We were heading north, to Boulder City. Benny, supposedly, wasn't far.

I looked up at the moon as we walked. It was almost full, its white-blue surface shining brightly. To me, it was like a protective spirit. A powerful goddess watching over me night and, sometimes, day. I studied its bruises and shimmering glow with awe.

One misstep later and my face was in the cold desert sand, nose throbbing. I picked my head up and could see that Boone looking at me, his expression either amused or disapproving. Or both.

"…the fuck. Will you watch where you're walking?" he said, shaking his head. "Get up if you still want time to rest."

"You're so heartless," I said, spitting out sand. I picked myself up and dusted off my shorts. "You should be a little more concerned. If I die, you're practically homeless."

He grunted in response.

A while later, we made camp again alongside a rock formation. I started to get back into my bedroll, but paused as Boone yawned.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep? I already got a few hours, and-!"

"No. Sleep." He settled on a rock with his back to me, adjusting his rifle.

I sighed and made myself comfortable.

"You know, it's not true," I said after several minutes of silence. "You wouldn't be homeless if I died. You can still stay at my place."

"Yeah," Boone said. His answers were always so vague.

"My place" was the abandoned Wolfhorn Ranch, where we had left from. About a month ago, I had met Boone in Novac and brought him to the ranch, where I kept my extra equipment. After helping Manny Vargas with his "ghoul problem," I added a spacesuit and Antler to my collection. The farmhouse was in no way luxurious, but it provided shelter and a water source. Plus, it was nice to have a place to return to. I thought about making the Novac suite my new home, given to me by Cliff Broscoe after Ms. Crawford was killed, but I doubted that Boone would want to go back to Novac after all that had happened.

As I closed my eyes, I thought about the elusive Benny. He might have been my only chance to find out about my past. It was a long shot, but knowing why he shot me might have been a clue as to where I came from. The only information I knew about myself was that I was previously employed as a courier, and I had carried a platinum chip. After that Benny guy had gone through so much trouble to take it from me, I felt obligated to get it back if not to just ruin his plans.

It seemed like a long way from the bedroll to the, rumor has it, very fashionable Benny. But falling asleep to the sound of Boone maintaining his gun made me think how glad I was to have some form of company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Thanks to anyone who's reading. I promise it'll get interesting. ^^

Remember, Boone is hot

I awoke the next morning at dawn. _No dream_, I thought, and I felt strangely disappointed. As strange and puzzling as the dreams were, they were comforting in a way. I started having these recurring dreams around the time I left Goodsprings. They usually involved a mysterious man with black hair. His face and voice were so familiar, and yet I can't recall ever meeting him.

My brow furrowed in frustration. Ever since I was shot in the head, I hadn't been able to remember my past. Every time I tried to access memories prior to getting shot, everything was fuzzy and my head throbbed. I wanted to know if there was anyone to go home to when this Benny business was over with.

I got up and stretched my sore joints. I missed my bed back at the ranch. It wasn't very luxurious, but at least I had my own mattress there.

I finally noticed Boone. He was leaning against the rock wall that protected us from the wind, asleep, his face peaceful and still. He was only ever peaceful while sleeping, I realized with a frown. While conscious, his face was almost always discontented.

I wondered if he was dreaming about his wife, Carla.

When I had first read Carla's bill of sale and learned that she was with child, too, I had cried openly in that creepy Dino building for a good hour. Things like that just got to me.

I couldn't imagine losing someone that precious to me… for all I knew, I didn't have anyone precious to me. But then again, I had Boone. He was the closest thing to a friend I had. But his distant attitude was far from the friendship I was looking for.

I asked him to travel with me knowing there was nothing left for him in Novac. Judging by his very accurate decapitation of Ms. Crawford and the beret on his head, he was obviously a capable shooter. But I guess the main reason I asked was because I was tired of being alone.

"…What?"

I didn't notice I was staring at him until he woke up and shot me a quizzical look.

"Oh, s-sorry," I mumbled, looking away quickly. "Um, good morning."

He just stretched and began packing up our things.

I pushed my feelings aside and started getting ready for the day ahead. I pulled out my one shard of mirror and examined my face. I grimaced.

Blood was caked around my nose and mouth, most likely from when I tripped the night before. I had dark bags under my green eyes, scratches along my jaw line, and a nasty cut running from my left eye to my jaw. And holy shit, my hair.

I attempted to untangle my dark brown hair, streaked with purple, using my fingers. It was beyond help. I used a piece of ribbon to tie it back.

I'd had hair dyes and soap in my pack as long as I can remember (about two months), and I had no idea where I got them. I could only guess that I either stole them, or used to make soap and dye. Strange, because I had no idea how to go about creating either items. And I couldn't help feeling guilty at the idea of being a thief.

I guessed the pre-Benny me liked the purple streaks. They didn't look half bad.

I cleaned up my face with a rag and some water until the caked blood was gone.

"Much better," I heard Boone comment from behind me as I put the mirror away.

I laughed and turned around to give him an accusing look.

"What, I'm too dirty for you? What I really need is some water to use all this soap with."

Boone smirked. "I wasn't going to say anything about the smell, but…"

I punched his shoulder playfully. "You're so mean! You don't exactly smell like flowers, either."

True, he did not smell like flowers, but he didn't smell bad, either. He had a natural, musky smell to him. Kind of smoky, like burning wood, mixed with the salt of the desert sand. _Not that I would ever tell Boone that_, I thought, turning away.

But playtime was over.

"Ready?" I asked, slinging the pack over my shoulder.

"Let's move out," he responded, securing his rifle against his back. I instinctively shook my head at his ex-soldier lingo.

I took the lead as we walked north, with Boone following behind me. I could picture his pensive face watching the horizon without turning around, the sun reflecting off his sunglasses. The day was just beginning at that time; the sky was turning from a rosy pink to the usual milky blue. The moon was still visible in the daylight, sitting and observing me. I turned on the radio, the Mojave Radio station, and hummed along to Mad About The Boy. As peaceful as it all sounds, one could not simply walk across the Mojave singing along to the radio. It was key to stay alert at all times; you could walk into anything, or anyone, at any time. Admittedly, it was easier to relax with my own personal spotter.

We were able to reach Boulder City around noon. It's name made me picture a huge, impenetrable city made of stone. But looking upon it for the first time, it was more rubble than anything else. Boone and I stopped to admire the war memorial, dedicated to the lives lost in the last war against the Legion. I met an NCR soldier also visiting the memorial, who told me about how his brother lost his life while proudly serving. That, of course, made me emotional enough to cry in front of the poor private. He was really sweet though, and seemed very concerned about me when I started tearing up.

"Are you ok, ma'am? I didn't mean to make you cry," he kept telling me.

"This is normal," Boone assured him, "don't worry about it." He led me by the arm, away from the private.

It was true. I tended to get very emotional on the topic of death, even with strangers. It was a personality defect I was trying to improve, without much progress.

"I-it was really nice meeting you!" I called to the private, my lip still quivering. He waved to me, obviously confused.

We walked towards what appeared to be fenced-off ruins until Boone stopped me.

"See that soldier over there?" he said, gesturing towards another soldier, "He's a lieutenant. Try to pull it together so you don't embarrass yourself."

"But didn't you hear him? His older brother was killed in—" I said, trying to explain myself.

"I don't care," Boone said bluntly. "Normal people _don't care_."

I sighed sadly and tried to breathe normally while Boone waited patiently.

Then something occurred to me.

"What if _my_ brother died in battle, too!" Fresh tears sprang from my eyes at the thought.

Boone put his hands on my shoulders and shook me firmly, surprising me. "You don't know that, moron. You can't just go around assuming the worst happened. I don't know… think… happy thoughts."

"O-ok," I said. I urged my mind to shift its focus from death to sunset sarsaparilla, the moon, coyote puppies I saw one time, Gale…

I froze internally. Gale? I saw a brief image of my last dream. _Who is Gale… _I asked my mind, searching through the fog. It responded with a sharp pain.

"Ouch…" I muttered, pressing a hand against my temple and wincing.

"What is it now?" Boone asked, probably amazed at how weak I was mentally.

"I… nothing, can you just stand still for a second?" Head throbbing, I gripped Boone for support and closed my eyes. The dizziness and pain gradually subsided, and I let go of his arm.

"Thanks," I said, shaking my head. "At least I'm done crying now."

His eyes narrowed into a, perhaps worried, expression? I couldn't tell.

"What happened?" he asked. I was happy that he even cared.

"All right, I'm not sure if we should do this now, but," I began, "You know how-?"

I paused. "Actually, let's sit over there." I sat down on a nearby bench and patted the spot next to me with a smile. Boone followed hesitantly.

"You know how I was shot in the head by Benny?" I asked as he sat down. He nodded.

"Well, as a result, I have no recollection of anything prior to being woken up by a doctor in Goodsprings." Boone seemed surprised, and was silent for a moment.

"You're telling me you don't know anything about yourself, not even your name?"

I shook my head sadly. "I didn't really know how to tell you before… it didn't seem, well, important at the time," I admitted, looking at the ground. In truth, I hadn't really wanted Boone to know that I had lost my memory, so I never mentioned it. Maybe I thought he wouldn't want to be involved in something so messy and unknown. Boone, luckily, never asked for my name.

"I plan to regain my memories no matter what, with Benny's help. He's got to lead me to something." Boone sat with his usual furrowed brow as I spoke, and didn't say anything.

I let out a sigh. "Hey, I understand if you don't want to help me. There really isn't anything in it for you, I'm just searching for my past."

He tilted his head at my words and frowned.

"I said I would go with you, didn't I? That's my choice. Don't doubt it."

I looked at him, still unsure. All he had said after I asked him to come with me was, "Fine."

"Thanks, Boone. Hearing that means a lot to me," I said anyway, because it did.

We were silent for a few moments, just sitting on the bench.

"Anyway… I've noticed recently that, when I try to remember anything, my head just hurts. It hurt the most than ever before just now, but I think I remembered a name," I continued, tapping a finger on my temple.

"A name?" Boone asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said. "Gale."


	3. Chapter 3

Once my explanation was over, it was time to get back to business. I rose from the bench and approached the frustrated-looking lieutenant. Before I could say anything, he turned to us and introduced himself as "Lieutenant Monroe". He gave Boone a respectful salute after seeing his red beret.

"We've got a situation with some Great Khans right now," he said. "The brass at McCarran has ordered me to lock down the ruins until it's been resolved."

_Great Khans_. Benny was seen traveling with some Great Khans. I could only hope that Benny and my Platinum Chip were inside the ruins with them.

"What happened with the Great Khans?" I asked.

"Long story short, one of my patrols coming from Novac came under fire from the Great Khans and chased them into the ruins. No deaths, but the Khans now have two hostages."

"These Great Khans may have something of mine. Would you allow me to negotiate a deal with them?"

The lieutenant paused for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"Normally, I'd turn your down since I have no idea who you are, but considering that you're under the supervision of a First Recon solider and the hostages are as good as dead if we attack…"

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, as if I was a child that needed to be 'supervised'.

"All right, I'm going to give you a chance to talk to the Great Khans. Their leader is a man named Jessup. If we hear shooting, we'll be coming in, but it'll probably be too late for you."

I grimaced at his frankness, then assured him, "Don't worry, it won't come to that."

"Good luck, ma'am. And you may want to remove your beret before entering, just as a precaution. You wouldn't want to be mistaken as one of my soldiers."

Boone nodded and reluctantly slid off his beret, revealing that his normally shaved head was starting to grow out.

As I opened the door to the ruins, I patted his back gently and murmured, "There, there. You can put it back on soon."

I laughed as he pushed me inside.

"Watch your step, the rubble is slippery," an NCR soldier said as we headed towards the only standing building in the city.

I could see the hostages, tied up with a nearby Great Khan guarding them. I couldn't help but feel nervous as her wide eyes followed me. Two of them, hiding behind one of those metal benches, whispered to each other as I passed, guns in hand. I sped up my pace and opened to door to their hideout.

Inside, the room was small and dimly lit. Two or three Great Khans were behind what used to be a store's counter, all in a similar black uniform, their weapons pointing in my general direction. I stepped into the light timidly and offered a greeting.

Immediately I heard a gasp and the sound of a gun hitting the floor. One of them, a muscular man with a pointy Mohawk, pointed at me.

"What the hell? I saw Benny shoot you with my own eyes," he said in disbelief. "Listen, we had no idea you were the courier with the chip. And once we saw it was you, it was too late," he continued, rambling. "Really, it's all that jackass Benny's fault. So we're really sorry, all right? Man, how did you survive that?"

One of the men bent over to pick up the gun he dropped. The other one seemed very troubled, his eyes bulging.

I just stared at them, eyebrows raised. "Look, guys, I don't know who you are, but... how do you know me?"

"Are you serious? We've been in the Khans together for five years. I mean, we_ were_, until you decided to leave all of a sudden, then got yourself shot, which I'm sorry about, by the way…"

"WHAT!" I shrieked, startling almost everyone in the room. "Do you mean to tell me that I'm a member of the Great Khans?"

I felt Boone's hand on my shoulder and realized I was hyperventilating. The men looked at me like I was about to explode.

"She lost all of her memories when she got shot," Boone explained. "So she doesn't remember any of you."

I looked at him, and he raised his eyebrows at me in question. Boone was just as surprised as I was.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, taking a deep breath. "This is just a lot to take in."

"You really don't remember anything?" Mohawk guy asked. I shook my head.

"Okay, well, this is fucking crazy, but… I'm Jessup, this is Nate and Gras," he said, gesturing to the two men next to him.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling at the awkwardness of the whole situation. "So, do you think you guys could fill me in on what happened these past few months? Why did I become a courier? Why did I leave the Great Khans? Why—?"

Jessup interrupted me quickly, his expression softened. "Look, it's not really our place to tell you… you should go see Papa over in Red Rock. He'll tell you what happened."

"What, why?" I asked, disappointed. I was eager to learn about my life so I could try living it again.

"Just trust me."

"Oh, okay… I guess I should go to Red Rock, then," I said, about to leave. I stopped, remembering something important. "But wait! That's not even why I'm here. Where's my platinum chip?"

"Don't have it. Benny stole it, right before he stabbed us in the back," Jessup said, his eyes narrowed. "He's probably back at the Strip by now, laughing at me."

I sighed. "Sorry. Thanks for everything," I said. "See you around."

I reached over to Jessup without thinking and did a fist-pound and hand-slapping thing.

"Hey, at least you remember our old handshake," he said with a laugh.

I looked at my hand in awe. The memories were still there, they just hadn't been dug out of the grave yet.

"Who's this guy, anyway?" Jessup asked, jerking a thumb towards Boone. "Don't tell me you found a new boyfriend already."

I felt Boone tense beside me.

"This is Boone. He's my…" I paused, unsure. "…friend." I avoided Boone's gaze as I spoke.

"Does that mean I have a boyfriend, too?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

Once again, Jessup's face grew distant and distressed. "Just get to Red Rock," he said. "Here- a gift for you. It's Benny's lighter. Shove it up his ass when you catch up with him."


	4. Chapter 4

so I just edited the first four chapters, and more should be up soon. thanks for waiting patiently!

* * *

><p>We exited the ruins while the Khans freed their prisoners and prepared to leave.<p>

"I _told you_ it was her!" one of them said as I walked by. I smiled, embarrassed. I couldn't believe these strangers were once my friends.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to tell us why you left?" another said, examining my face.

While I hesitated, with no real answer to share, Jessup called out, "Let her go, people. I can explain later." He waved at me, a signal to keep walking. I waved back gratefully.

We passed NCR soldiers once more, who expressed their surprise at my fast solution for the situation.

"That's it? They're leaving?"

"And I was looking forward to getting some kills…"

"Good to have you with us, ma'am."

I was flattered, but I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel if they knew I was practically one of Khans.

That thought reminded me that I had finally caught up with my past, as unclear and mysterious as it might have been. I floated out of Boulder City on a dreamy cloud of happiness.

Closing the Boulder City door, I was once again faced with Lieutenant Monroe. He didn't look any more pleased than twenty minutes ago.

"I'm glad you were able to get my people freed, but there's a new problem," he said. "I just got orders to take out the Great Khans, hostages or not."

"Take them out where?" I asked, confused. "They're already leaving." I looked at Boone for clarification. He sighed.

"By 'take out' he means kill. He has orders to kill the Great Khans," Boone explained.

Monroe eyed me warily. "Are you sure she's… all right? In the head?" he asked Boone hesitantly.

"I'm not sure myself," was his teasing response. "Though that would explain a lot."

"I'm not crazy," I snapped. "I'm just not familiar with that phrase."

There was silence for a few moments.

"So you've been told to _kill_ the Great Khans?" I finally asked.

"Yes."

"But the Khans have given you the hostages in exchange for their own freedom. You can't just turn around and shoot them now." This was outrageous. These people… "my" people, had earned their freedom.

The lieutenant's brows furrowed as he spoke. "My hands are tied. I can't go against orders… can I?"

"Look, lieutenant. If you have any integrity, you'll honor the deal. You should show the Khans that you and your men aren't bloodthirsty monsters." I was surprised at my own fervor in convincing the poor man.

He stayed silent, calculating. Then he pinched his nose. "...taking advice from some crazy woman…" he muttered under his breath. "Ok, you're right. The Great Khans are free to go."

"Thank you, lieutenant," I said, smiling. "You are a good man."

"Thanks for your help, ma'am. Stay safe out there."

"With this guy?" I asked with a grin, patting Boone's shoulder. "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

finally, a new chapter! as a warning, things get a little steamy in this one. thanks for reading, and please review!

* * *

><p>Well, a lot of time passed.<p>

Boone and I walked all the way to Freeside, met and worked for a strange man called "The King," and in the process I was able to help out a lot of people. It wasn't my intention to be an 'errand girl,' but I found that helping people paid well and was gratifying.

But even before Freeside, I met and recruited a really nice girl named Veronica, who was a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. I sent her to the Mojave Outpost to get _another _girl, Rose of Sharon Cassidy, who I had met much earlier and would now agree to join me. _The more the merrie_r, I thought. The two of them were to head to Wolfhorn ranch and take any gear they needed. Veronica, in particular, was in need of some protective clothing. Afterwards, they would meet up with me in New Vegas.

In Freeside, I worked at a sketchy weapons store called Silver Rush and a bar called The Atomic Wrangler. Boone and I even stayed in one of the Wrangler's hotel rooms. I did errands for The King, and over time, I was rewarded for preventing a huge conflict between the NCR and The King's followers. The reward, you ask? In the end, I decided on 1,000 caps. Oh, and The King gave me his dog, Rex, to take care of. He obediently followed Boone and I.

By the time I was ready to leave Freeside, I had more than enough cash to go to New Vegas. Although I would say I was hesitant to go through the huge, heavily guarded gate. Looking back… Boone must've known that working for everyone in Freeside was a method of procrastination. But he didn't say anything.

Of course he carried out my jobs with me, and he had my back if things got violent. But I would say the scariest part of my visit in Freeside was not negotiating with some very angry and armed NCR soldiers, but discovering that our room at the Wrangler only had one bed. For me, it was a night to remember:

I had held my breath as he scanned the small room, not knowing how he would react. Maybe he felt that sleeping in the same bed with a woman was wrong after being married. Before he could say anything, I blurted out, "I-I'll sleep on the floor!"

"Don't be stupid," he responded coolly. He entered the dark, dirty room and put his gear down.

I hesitated at the doorway. "Then… you don't mind…" I said uncertainly, "…sharing?"

He shrugged. "I've been in worse situations." I nodded and put my stuff next to the bed. Of course I was being childish. Apparently sharing a bed wasn't a big deal at all.

There was no sink or bathtub in sight in practically all of Freeside, so I had no way of washing the dirt from my face. Besides, cleanliness was certainly not one of the hotel's priorities, judging by the stained sheets on the bed. I decided to just sleep above them. I brushed off my clothes and laid down on the right side of the bed, facing the wall.

I listened to Boone moving in the room, his feet sliding on the floor, the dull click of the light switch turning off, the sound of his clothes when he moved, and after a bit I felt his weight on the other side of the bed. The room was pitch black, but I could imagine that he was lying on his back, eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Goodnight," I said, almost in a whisper. It was strange, with both of us sleeping at the same time. Normally we slept in shifts so one person was always on guard. But things were different on a bed behind a locked door.

"Yeah," he said, just as quietly.

We were silent for the rest of the night. I looked at the black space where I knew the wall was and listened to his shallow breathing. It was the closest we had ever slept, I realized. I liked to think it was a sign of us becoming closer. But I was sure it was all in my head.

My broken, messed-up head.

I felt my skull for the places where the bullets entered. It didn't hurt, but there was a ragged scar that forever marked the occasion. I rested my palm over it and closed my eyes. I sent a prayer to Doc Mitchell, who was the only reason I was still alive today. Him and the cowboy robot, who I did not trust one bit.

Gradually I fell asleep to thoughts of a checkered suit, the Great Khans, and the mysterious Gale.

Frustratingly, my dreams always remained centered on that one night by a campfire. But that night in the smelly hotel room, something was different.

* * *

><p>I was once again nestled comfortably in the arms of the handsome, dark-haired man named Gale. The fire, as always, popped and blazed brightly.<p>

I turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "Gale," I said, more of a statement than anything else. He looked back at me inquiringly.

"Why are we here? It feels wrong," I said. It was at this moment that I realized I was controlling my own actions within the dream, something I had never been able to do before. Before, it was like watching something happen from far away. But now, I was a part of it.

He looked at me sadly and sighed. "It _is_ wrong," he said softly, his voice low and smooth. "But I can't help myself." He smiled and looked away.

As he looked away, something stirred inside of me. "Gale," I called to him, gently touching his shoulder. He turned to face me once more, his beautiful brown eyes searching my face.

I leaned over… and swiftly pressed my lips against his. They were soft.

He seemed surprised and didn't react at first, but I kept firmly against his mouth. Gradually he began kissing me back, his lips pushing against mine at a slow, rhythmic pace.

I'm not sure why I did it… it just felt _right_. But soon I couldn't control myself. I moved myself onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him feverishly. To my amazement, it was like I had done this before. We stopped for air, breathing heavily. Gale pressed light kisses against my neck and jawline, gently biting my skin in some places. I felt nothing short of euphoria and adrenaline. I moaned and panted in an unfamiliar, aroused way. I met his addicting lips once more, more roughly, and felt his hand slide from my waist to my stomach over the fabric of my shirt, his strong fingers probing the sensitive skin below my breasts.

Like a gentleman, Gale was hesitant to move his hand any higher. I smiled and paused my actions to whisper in his ear, "It's okay." He looked at me and smiled back. He leaned in close and kissed my right cheek, my left cheek, and then his lips found my mouth again. Sneakily, his hands found their way under my shirt. His touch was fire, but it gave me chills. Wherever he touched he pressed against me lightly, tasting and exploring with the tips of his fingers. Eventually they found their way to my breasts.

I couldn't help but giggle as he fondled the sensitive, plump skin. Gale grinned at me and kissed me tenderly all over my face. He pressed both thumbs against each nipple, and immediately I felt them turn hard. I encouraged him, arching my back so that he would have a better angle.

As he kneaded and tugged at my breasts, I felt myself rubbing against his leg, and realized just how aroused I was. I blushed furiously, but couldn't stop. As embarrassing as the word sounds, I was _humping_ his leg, sliding myself against him. I was ready to go much further.

Just then, Gale stopped his… "activities," and opened his mouth to speak. But once again, something else caught his attention. He stared past me, eyes narrowed, into the darkness.

"Did you hear that?"

* * *

><p>In the next moment, I was back at the Atomic Wrangler. Only… I was still aroused. <em>Very<em> aroused. I sighed, frustrated.

I couldn't believe what a sexual animal I had turned into. Until then, I couldn't remember ever doing anything that sexually bold. I sat up on the bed and glanced at Boone. Still asleep. _Phew_. I could only pray that I hadn't been making any noise.

Simply put, I was really horny. My legs were rubbing together subconsciously, causing friction against my throbbing pussy. I looked back at Boone nervously, who showed no signs of waking up. Cautiously, I slipped my hand into the front of my tattered shorts, underneath my underwear. I let my fingers explore the hot, wet flesh as they pleased. After a minute of sublime, delicious friction, I reached orgasm.

I sighed with satisfaction and quickly got my hand out of my pants. I was about to go back to sleep when I came across another problem: the _smell._ In a panic, I got off the bed and started searching for my bag. Eventually I found it in the darkness and pulled out a "fresh" pair of underwear. Trying to be quiet, I slipped off my bottoms and buried my now wet underwear into the bottom of the bag. Once I was appropriately clothed, I eased myself back onto the bed.

Boone stirred. I pretended to be asleep.

As I said before, that was my most stressful situation in Freeside.

Once we got into New Vegas, however, it was like a whole new world had opened up.


End file.
